


Pieces

by sonali_n_joshi



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, One Shot, POV Kai Hiwatari, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonali_n_joshi/pseuds/sonali_n_joshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic. Song used – Pieces. One-shot. Mostly Kai-centric. No yaoi. Depends on how you take it.</p>
<p>Warning : Mistakes and slight swearing</p>
<p>Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade nor the song *pouts* T.T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Also at FF.net.. Dedicated to user there, Khooxp.
> 
> My first work here. And the fic is an old one so please go easy.

* * *

He was at his usual spot lying on his back on the grassy hill. This spot also held few of his memories. 'Memories' he sighed. The usual grass blade was in his mouth indicating he was thinking again. He sighed again. He has been thinking too much these days. 'Why?' he thought. Then he remembered.

" _Why are you like this, Kai?" shouted Tyson. "Can't you just be normal for once?"_

_Like always he had only walked away. His thoughts were 'you'll never know Tyson' back then but now his thoughts were like clouds, only floating everywhere, anywhere in his mind. His eyes were closed._

_Once Rei had asked calmly, "Why is that you act so cold, Kai? What do you have to do so?"_

He sighed again. 'They'll never understand', he thought. He summoned his thoughts together.

**I tried to be perfect,** ****  
**But nothing was worth it,** ****  
**I don't believe it makes me real.** ****  
**I thought it'd be easy,** ****  
**But no one believes me,** **  
****I meant all the things I said.**

He tried. He tried his best. He tried his best to tell them. He tried his best to tell them  _to just fuck off_. He sighed again. 'hmm...I'm doing that a lot', he thought.

It was his nature, it was how his nature has become. This is the way he is. He doesn't need to change himself. He will not change himself. They should stay away. It's none of their business anyway.

**If you believe it's in my soul,** ****  
**I'd say all the words that I know,** ****  
**Just to see if it would show,** ****  
**That I'm trying to let you know,** **  
****That I'm better off on my own.**

In Abbey, Tala was always there for him, no matter what. Even though he doesn't remember few nights he spent in Tala's bed as he whispered soothing words to him; few days where he and Tala would share a laugh or two. But now, nothing's same and nothing will be same because Tala is not with him. Everything is...empty.

Now the only thing he can think of is how to beat Tyson. His desire to beat Tyson was so strong that he joined BEGA. He joined Boris, who he hated more than anything; BEGA, who sent Tala in coma. But all he wanted was to defeat Tyson.

'It was crazy' he thought now. But after his loss to Brooklyn, there was noting that could save him. He was only a walking statue, until one day something in him snapped.

**This place is so empty,** ****  
**My thoughts are so tempting,** ****  
**I don't know how it got so bad.** ****  
**Sometimes it's so crazy,** ****  
**that nothing can save me,** **  
****But it's the only thing that I have.**

He joined G-Rev and defeated Brooklyn. He proved that Brooklyn is also defeatable and he was the first one to do it. 'But was it really worth?' he thought. He nearly died in that match. He was one of the top bladders. He used to be THE number 1. But ever since Tyson defeated him and became three year champion, he felt the need to train, more and more and more! He could not believe some rookie defeated him all those years ago and now has become the world champion.

Tyson could never defeat him after championship tournament. But as he think now, he can not do now. Tyson has some strange kind of belief in himself and in his Dragoon. When the time comes, he is unbeatable. 'I guess I knew that already' he thought. 'There was something in him ever since he first defeated me.'

**I tried to be perfect,** ****  
**It just wasn't worth it,** ****  
**Nothing could ever be so wrong.** ****  
**It's hard to believe me,** ****  
**It never gets easy,** **  
****I guess I knew that all along.**

Even in his musings, he felt someone was watching him. He opened one crimson eye and found aqua blue eyes staring at him. He opened both his eyes and stared at the eyes of certain red head hovering above him. "Thinking again, Kai?" asked Tala, mischief dancing in those eyes.

"Hn"

"Aww... I'm hurt Kai" Tala said in fake hurt tone. "I'm not one of your oh-so dear brats".

Kai smirked. He loved to tease Tala and then Tala would act all drama queen.

"Whatever drama queen" he replied closing his eyes again.

"Hey! Don't insult my great talent of acting!" Tala replied putting one hand on his chest, in all girly way.

He chuckled at Tala's antics and replied in the same tone, "Oh, I'm so sorry Tala. What was that you wanted?"

"Hey! I don't talk like that!" he flustered with embarrassment and pouted.

Kai was laughing at him and Tala was more pouting as their 'fight' continued, Kai forgot the things he was thinking.

'Never think that you are alone, Kai' thought Tala. 'I'm always with you'.

As if, knowing what Tala was thinking, he heard Kai reply, 'Thank you Tala'.

* * *

 

**_Pieces_ **

 

 

 

_I tried to be perfect,_  
 _But nothing was worth it,_  
 _I don't believe it makes me real._  
 _I thought it'd be easy,_  
 _But no one believes me,  
_ _I meant all the things I said._

 

_[Chorus]_

 

_If you believe it's in my soul,_  
 _I'd say all the words that I know,_  
 _Just to see if it would show,_  
 _That I'm trying to let you know,  
_ _That I'm better off on my own._

 

_This place is so empty,_  
 _My thoughts are so tempting,_  
 _I don't know how it got so bad._  
 _Sometimes it's so crazy,_  
 _that nothing can save me,  
_ _But it's the only thing that I have._

 

_[Chorus]_

 

_(On my own!)_

 

_I tried to be perfect,_  
 _It just wasn't worth it,_  
 _Nothing could ever be so wrong._  
 _It's hard to believe me,_  
 _It never gets easy,  
_ _I guess I knew that all along._

_[Chorus]_

* * *

 

**Please REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think... Flames are accepted just without the insults ^.~**

**Is it crap? Is it any good? Idea just popped into my head while listening that song.**


End file.
